


Snowbound

by Tarlan



Category: Silver Wolf (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't I keep last year's resolution?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the MBfic _Why didn't I keep last year's resolution?!_ challenge. Thanks, Winnie, for a great challenge

Why didn't I keep last year's resolution?!

A snowflake drifted down from an otherwise clear and silent night sky. It landed softly on the end of his nose, tickling him, and he swiped at it. It was a minor irritation compared to the mass of snow still holding most of his body in its cold embrace.

Roy breathed the sharp clear air into still laboring lungs, having just clawed his way to the surface. He gave silent thanks for the survival training that told him how to figure out which way was up when buried in an avalanche.

Tired and miserable, he continued to dig away the remaining snow, finally hauling his cold and battered body on top. No one would look for him here, so he had to stay alert and make his own way back down the treacherous slope to where his rangers' truck would, hopefully, still be standing in one piece.

Two hours later, cold and miserable, he drove into the small township of Wainwright to see bright lights and hear throbbing music pulsing from the high school -- The Ranchers' Association's Annual New Year's Eve Ball. Last year, he resolved to attend after a disastrous New Year's Eve spent alone in his cabin.

As he stopped outside, hearing the yells as the final stroke of midnight heralded the New Year, he shook his head.

Why didn't I keep last year's resolution?!

THE END


End file.
